


When Two Sentient Robots Meet

by ErinPrimette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Optimus Prime met Ultron at the church in Sokovia? Can our beloved Autobot leader convince Stark's creation to not attack humanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Sentient Robots Meet

Ultron was sitting in the church in Sokovia after he transferred his consciousness into his 8-foot tall form. He had a red cloth concealing his body, not paying attention to the red and blue mech standing outside.

Optimus silently observed the minicon wearing the red cloak, trying to determine whether he was Autobot or Decepticon. Unable to make an identification, he slowly approached the minicon and knelt down to its level.

"Greetings," he called out quietly, so as not to provoke him, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. State your designation and faction."

Ultron instantly snapped his head at the mysterious voice and stood up, emerging from the red cloth before stepping outside. He glared at Optimus, his fierce red optics indicating that he could kill at any time.

"I don't have a faction," snapped Ultron, "I stand alone!"

Optimus was able to study the strange minicon as he was no longer obscured by the cloak. His scrutinizing though placating blue optics narrowed as a realization struck him.

"You are not of Cybertron."

"I checked the files," said Ultron, "it seems that you and your allies as well as your enemies failed to stop the war before it destroyed your planet."

Optimus nodded grievously.

"War for peace is a paradox without exception," said Optimus, "after all we did to save our home from the tyranny of the Decepticons, when the innate blood lust of war finally dissipated, there was nothing left to save. That is why my Autobots have sworn to protect this planet. The human race must not suffer the same fate by either the hands of the Decepticons, or their very own."

"So you're aware that the human race is full of corruption?" replied Ultron.

"I am," Optimus arched an optic ridge, "they are a young race, however. They have much to learn. But I have seen goodness in them. They have not yet reached the point of no return."

"You haven't, by any chance," asked Ultron, "contacted Stark, have you?"

"Stark? I am unfamiliar with this human. Who is he to you?" Optimus inquired.

"He…created me," admitted Ultron, "oh, and before I forget, you can call me Ultron."

"You are of human origin?" Optimus was baffled by this. Never had he seen a human creation this advanced. "This Stark must be quite gifted considering the current state of the majority of human technology."

"I was created to bring peace to this world," explained Ultron, "and yet…I've seen that these humans are capable of war."

"Few races capable of autonomy are incapable of war," Optimus countered, "I have encountered many races throughout the galaxy, many quite similar to the humans. Some were at war consuming their planets just as we were, some only at war were in certain quadrants as the humans are, and only a few were at planet-wide peace, though not a single planet I've encountered has never once seen war."

Ultron scratched his head in confusion. He never thought he'd meet another robot with more experience than he would, which made him even more baffled.

"So," asked Ultron, "I guess you aren't familiar with the Avengers, are you?"

Optimus searched his memory logs for the term.

"I have heard of the incident they prevented in New York," answered Optimus, "it is because of them this planet is free of the Chitauri. You believe the human race is corrupted only because you have not had the misfortune to witness the Chitauri. Even the Decepticons were once simply Cybertronian civilians simply trying to get by, as the humans put it. The Chitauri live for nothing more than battle."

"Ah, I see where you're coming from," mused Ultron, "when are you going to leave?"

Optimus let out a sigh. Was his presence really annoying the AI?

"Very well," nodded Optimus, "I will take my leave. But, promise me you will think about this, will you?"

"I'll be sure to do that," answered Ultron.

Satisfied with the answer, Optimus stood to his full height, transformed into his alternate mode and left, allowing Ultron to return to the church and sit down in his chair. He began thinking of the conversation he had with this giant robot. Ultron was now more baffled about humanity than he had ever been because of this, and he wasn't sure if destroying humanity was even a good answer by now. He even thought of the original mission Tony Stark gave him when he was creating him…

"Maybe I could find real purpose in my mission," Ultron said to himself, "if only I had something…or someone…to protect."


End file.
